


A New Addition

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval_denial, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Stephen has a surprise for Lester.
Relationships: Stephen Hart/James Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



> Written for the lovely knitekat's primeval_denial stocking. Uses the prompt “It followed me home.”

“Would you believe me if I said it followed me home?”

Lester looked at Stephen and raised an eyebrow. As usual, Stephen was oblivious.

“No, I would not.”

Stephen turned the kitten on his lap to face Lester and waved its paw in Lester's direction.

Lester sighed and tried not to let his amusement show, but it was hard, it was always hard, not to react to Stephen's seemingly boundless enthusiasm for life.

Since returning through an anomaly a year ago criss-crossed with scars but in one piece Stephen had made up with Cutter, demonstrated a renewed outlook on how to live his life and protect the planet that was making the whole team up their game and had somehow filled the cracks in Lester's fractured solitary existence.

The kitten purred and Lester sat down on the sofa next to Stephen and let the kitten crawl into his lap.

“For something that followed you home,” Lester said, letting the kitten try to bite his fingers, “you seem to have come across a lot of supplies.”

Stephen looked over at the cat bed, cat tree, piles of tins of cat food and bag of cat toys and couldn't keep the grin off his face.

“Whoops?”

Lester smiled outright then and held the cat close as he leaned over and gently kissed Stephen.

“So the cat can stay?” Stephen asked.

Lester pretended to think about it before turning the cat towards him and staring into its light grey face.

“The cat can stay.” He paused. “You however...”

Stephen laughed and pulled Lester into a deeper kiss and Lester relaxed for the first time that day, letting all the stress drain away.

This, Lester thought, as the kitten burrowed into his chest and Stephen pressed into his side, must be what home meant.

He decided he rather liked it.


End file.
